Last Goodbye
by wara ningyo
Summary: After realizing that he will never have the future he wanted with Yuuri, Wolfram decided to break off their engagement and leave Covenant Castle. After five years, Wolfram wanted to see Yuuri again, even if it's for the last time.


**Title:**The Last Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

**Warning: **Character's Death

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta, Kaoru-chan for your hard work and Tacuma811 for your opinions ^__^

Happy Reading! ^__^ (maybe not so much, because this fic is angsty)

**

* * *

  
**

_**Flames to dust**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The picture Wolfram held in his hand burned to ashes as he used his _maryouku_ to form a fireball. He was just about to show Yuuri the picture he took using the digital camera the Maou brought from earth, but he stopped when he saw Yuuri in the arms of another man.

Not any other man, it was his _own_ brother. Wolfram was about to charge in and set both of them on fire but he changed his mind. Seeing how desperate Yuuri was clinging onto the older guy, searching for his lips with his own, made the blonde's heart crumble. He knew Yuuri loved Conrad more than what he should have for a _nazuke oya_, but he was never willing to admit it before this. Wolfram also knew that Conrad kept his affection for Yuuri aside because they were engaged. In the end, Wolfram had to learn it the hard way that _he_ was actually the third wheel in the relationship.

Wolfram suppressed the flame in his hand until it reduced to smoke. Making a commotion of Yuuri's infidelity would not bring him any good. His feet felt heavy. They refused to take him away from the scene even though Wolfram had seen enough. He was hurt, but breaking up the two lovers would not make him feel any better.

* * *

_**Lovers to friends**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Oi, _henachoko_!" Wolfram barged in into the Maou's office.

"W-what?!" Yuuri jumped off his seat and stuttered as if he had done something wrong, which he did.

The blonde looked around the office. "Where's Gunter?" he asked.

"He went to get Gwendal and Conrad. We are going to discuss about something." He sat down again. "Don't ask me what, I don't know," he added.

"Hmm…"

"Why are you here?"

"Why? Am I not welcomed anymore?"

"NO! Not that. I'm just wondering," Yuuri laughed nervously.

"_Nee_ Yuuri, have you finished reading '_The Mazoku life and Customs Volume 18'_ yet?"

Yuuri shook his head no.

'_Good.'_

"Did you say something?" Yuuri looked questioningly at Wolfram.

"Nothing," he answered and walked to the door. He stuck his head outside a little and looked for the presence of the Maou's advisors. He grinned to himself when he spotted the three of them at the end of the hallway, making their way toward the direction of the office. It would be a few minutes before they would arrive there.

Wolfram closed the door and strode quickly toward Yuuri. "You know, one of the customs in the eighteenth volume of the book I mentioned was that if you kiss the left cheek of your betrothed, it means that the two of you are very close," the blonde explained. "Kiss me," he ordered.

"WHAT?!" Yuuri let out a shriek. "A-ano… we're both guys. I can't kiss you."

Wolfram glared at him. _Then what the fuck were you doing with Conrad the other night?_ "Not on the lips, you wimp. My cheek!" He pointed to the left side of his face. "Or…is there any reason why you don't want to be close with me?"

"It's not like that!" the black haired teen defended. "It's just on the cheek, right?" he asked to be sure.

"You can kiss my lips if you want."

"The cheek is fine!" he quickly declined and inched forward to Wolfram.

The second Yuuri's lips touched the skin on Wolfram's face, the door opened and they heard gasps. Yuuri straightened his back and tried to fight his blush, thinking that he had done something indecent.

"Heika! Wolfram!" Gunter barged in and moved over quickly toward the two of them.

Wolfram stopped Gunter halfway with his hand. "I, Wolfram von Bielefeld hereby annul my engagement with the 27th Maou, Shibuya Yuuri heika as witnessed by my brother, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, Maou's advisor, Lord Gunter von Kleist and Lord Conrad Weller," the prince announced.

"Eehhh?!!" Yuuri was clueless of what was happening. "Conrad, what does this all mean?" he frowned as he looked at the serious faces.

"What you did just now heika, was a _mazoku_ custom to dissolve the engagement between the two of you."

"EEEEHHHHH????!!!!"

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, would you take that back?" Gunter inquired, as a formal procedure.

"I have no reason to take it back," he replied before facing the confused king. "Yuuri, from this moment onward, you are no longer tied to me. Therefore, you are a free man. I'm sorry that I lied to you about this."

A sad look was beginning to appear on Wolfram's face. He no longer able to meet everyone's gazes, especially Yuuri's. The blonde-haired officer made his way to the door, passing his two half-brothers and the king's right hand man. "I will pack my things right away."

The word had spread through the Covenant Castle even before Wolfram finished packing his belongings. Greta had been crying when she found out about the annulment and persuaded Wolfram not to leave. Even Yuuri did his best to talk Wolfram into staying, but Wolfram had made his decision. He had informed his uncle, Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld a week in advance to come pick him up.

"Wolfram, please don't leave," cried Greta.

"I can't Greta. I no longer have a place here. My mother is no longer the Queen and I serve no important position in the administration. I was able to stay here this long because I was Yuuri's fiancé. I've lost all reasons to remain here now."

"You can stay here as long as you want, Wolf. No one is kicking you out. And you're Greta's father too, so that mean you're related to the princess of this castle," Yuuri put together an idea to stop the previous maou's son from leaving.

"That too, is no longer valid," Wolfram stood up and carried his suitcase. "I didn't sign the adoption, you did. I became Greta's adoptive parent automatically because I was you fiancé. Now that we're no longer engaged to one another, I have no relations to her," he said as he looked at the little princess with a heavy heart. He had come to love the human girl very much. "Please forgive me, Greta."

Wolfram left the bedchamber and headed to the carriage where his uncle was awaiting. He tossed his suitcase to the back of the carriage then climbed into it. "Wolfram!" Yuuri called to his ex-fiancé. "We can still be friends, right?" Wolfram didn't answer. He gave a final glance at the people who were sending him off then shut the carriage door. The blonde never looked back.

After he returned to his homeland, Wolfram busied himself with military works around the area as well as helped his uncle administer the region. He was away on missions most of the time and used it as an excuse to avoid Yuuri or anybody from the Covenant Castle who came to visit. He had given up painting and any other hobbies so that he could dedicate himself to military practices. He was no longer the '_wagamama puu_' that everyone labeled him as before.

One day, an invitation card was delivered to him at the military campsite. It seemed that the card first arrived at Lord Waltorana's castle before it reached his hand. The sender must have not known that he was away on a mission again.

It was five years after he left Covenant Castle. The only contact he kept was his correspondence through letters with Greta. She had been asking about his wellbeing and had been keeping him informed with the things that took place around the castle. Most of the time Wolfram only replied a lengthy letter with a short paragraph, sometimes he sent her random tokens that he thought was nice while he was traveling.

Greta was also the one who informed him about the engagement of Yuuri and Conrad two years ago through her letter. The news of the engagement did not surprise him. It was the fact that Conrad waited three years to propose to Yuuri that did. He could have done so as soon as Wolfram's carriage left the castle's grounds. However, he could understand why Conrad did wait. Despite the fact that he was betrayed by him, he knew that his brother cared for him, which is why he kept their relationship a secret until the people would forget about the king's former engagement to the blonde.

The invitation was for Yuuri and Conrad's wedding. It reached the prince's hand late. The wedding will be on the morning of the next day. Wolfram inserted the invitation card back into the envelope. He was now at the border of the state. It would take a day to travel to the Covenant Castle.

Wolfram stared at the sky and Yuuri's face appeared in his mind. His former fiancé had finally found his true happiness with his beloved. He wanted to give him his blessings and show that he was happy for them as well. It was the least he could do for the person he loved the most. Immediately, Wolfram saddled his stallion and got on it. He told his right hand man to take charge while he was away, and rode off without further delay toward his destination.

The blonde prince faced several obstacles on his way. First, the shortest route was covered by a landslide, so he had to take a detour. Then he realized he had no food with him to supply a little energy. Wolfram stopped by a nearby creak to get some water and looked for some nourishment. It was a little embarrassing as a soldier that he forgot about these things. Finally, just when he thought everything will go smoothly, a group of bandits attacked him. Thankfully, it didn't take him long to defeat them and once again, Wolfram continued on his journey.

The day of the wedding was blessed with a beautiful weather. The people were busy celebrating their king's joyous day when Wolfram entered the city. Without wasting time, he immediately made his way toward the castle and entered the gate. He heard the music playing from the garden. The blonde got down from his horse and headed toward the direction of the music.

"Wolfram?" a young female teen called his name after Wolfram pulled the hood of his travel cloak off.

Wolfram smiled. "Greta," he acknowledged her.

"Yuuri! Conrad! Wolfram's here!" she quickly ran to get the newlywed couple and in moments, they finally met again.

"Yuuri heika, Lord Weller, congratulations on your wedding," the blonde got down to one knee and gave his respect.

"Please stand up Wolf. There's no need to be so formal."

Both of Wolfram and Yuuri's appearance changed in the past five years. The black haired king was taller, and his eyes are becoming more and more like those he has when he was in 'Maou mode'. The only thing that remained the same was his naiveté. Wolfram too had gotten taller, but because he inherited more of his mother's physical traits, he was slightly shorter than the other. His hair had grown past his shoulders. His eyes were still emerald green, although they no longer sparkled like they used to. They were dull and cloudy now.

"This is for you."

Yuuri accepted the fresh yellow flowers from Wolfram. "_Utsukushi_ _no_ _Wolfram_…thank you," he sniffed the flowers that were named after the blonde.

"I only received the invitation yesterday. If I knew about it sooner I would have prepared a better wedding gift."

"Your presence is more important than a gift, Wolfram," Conrad assured his younger half-brother.

"Come on, let's join the rest for the party. The others must be happy to finally see you."

Wolfram nodded and let the couple lead the way. After a few steps, they heard a thud. The blonde was already on the ground when they turned around. A deep color of red soaked the back of his cloak. Their eyes widened with shock. Yuuri involuntarily dropped the bouquet in his hand.

"Wolfram!"

The third son of the previous Maou was no longer breathing. A pool of blood stained the ground where he lied. An arrow was sticking out of the back of his body from under the cloak he was wearing.

Previously, when he was attacked by the bandits, one of them managed to shoot an arrow toward an unalarmed Wolfram. Realizing his condition, he had put on the cloak to hide his wound and hurried on his way to Covenant Castle before he ran out of time.

Between the _Utsukushi no Wolfram_ that scattered on the ground was a note written nicely in Wolfram's handwriting.

_To henachoko and dearest brother,_

_Live happily ever after._

_Farewell._

_Sincerely, _

_Wolfram von Bielefeld_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Why do all good things come to an end?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Wolfram's last goodbye was the actual wedding gift to Yuuri and Conrad.

* * *

_**-Owari-**_

**A/N:**__I'm a YuuRam fangirl and felt bad about killing Wolfram, but I just can't get rid of this idea from my head, so I write it down. The chorus was from Nelly Furtado's _All Good Things (come to an end)_. Anyway, I hope I get all the facts about the characters correct.** Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
